


Mission to Serve

by Shakana



Series: Mission to Serve [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakana/pseuds/Shakana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel piece to "Mission to Serve"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission to Serve

Neither of them spoke about that night, but the difference in dynamic was painfully obvious. There was an uneasy tolerance towards Tesla - nothing that would restrain Nnoitra from his usual treatments, but just enough to withhold an extra kick or insult. Tesla began to find himself with fewer bruises over time and for awhile it seemed like all contact between them halted. He didn't know what was going through his Espada's head (he didn't know if he really wanted to) and soon paranoia began to creep in his mind. Did he do something wrong? Was he expecting something more than a one-off just to make sure Nnoitra had someone to stomp on? Nnoitra... had never been a man of many words.

Well, words that weren't lewd or profanity. Asking him would probably result in more heavy-handed treatment.

Not the good kind either.

The sands were calming when night began to descend on Hueco Mundo. The shadows of Las Noches seeped onto the surrounding areas, reeking an aura of power.

Nnoitra had always preferred training inside the dome - either to intimidate or simply to see his Fraccion uncomfortable. It gave him something amusing to check on in-between sessions, and as of recently, something that satisfied that particular itch he had when it came to Tesla. He liked to watch him stand face-flushed and posture slipping as the hours ticked by. The occasional loosen of the collar, beads of sweat. Absolutely unmoving unless Nnoitra gave the word. He liked that kind of power - the dominance. Blood, sex, and power were three things that made his life simple. He liked simple.

Tesla was a situation he intended to make simple.

There was a certain strain in the air every time they walked through Las Noches' halls. Some kind of tension that he couldn't decipher as sexual or pure frustration. Maybe a mixture of both. One thing he had noticed for sure was the tension in Tesla. How his shoulders straightened in a perfect line and his steps followed mechanically behind. The occasional slip was what Nnoitra narrowed in on most - like shark to blood. He'd catch that look in Tesla's eyes that oozed hate. Some fiery emotion that looked like it wanted to devour him.

It was new. It was, frankly, a turn on. Nnoitra liked it when they fought, and the idea of Docile Tesla breaking out had sent him wild on more than one occasion. He knew that the tension between them had to break sometime soon. It would either end with Tesla's head on a pike, or in his crotch. He was a simple man.

His training slowed.

That... Simplicity was what he wanted. Blood. Sex. Power. Those were the things that mattered to him. Tesla needed to fit into one of the categories because if he didn't, then how the hell was he supposed to understand? That's what he knew, simple concepts. Not fucking "feelings" and other woman-bullshit. He was better than that. Whatever feelings he had for Tesla, about his loyalty, his companionship, anything, had to fit. That night he was fucking weak, disgusting, and pathetic. It should have been a quick fuck and then he should have waltzed out of there. But no. He had to stay, and feel that tiny sting in the morning when he'd left.

Tesla coughed.

The world around him tuned in at full blast. His eye flicked towards Tesla's current position and sized him up. He realized he hadn't moved in several moments and tightened his grip on Santa Teresa, bringing her back towards him in a tuck. He was done for the day.

"We're done." His voice was flat but punctuated with the turn of his feet. Without a response he sonido'd and exited the dome.

Tesla walked. The sound of his boots clicked through the halls, echoing off in a way that made everything seem much bigger. After Nnoitra's sudden excuse he'd been abandoned in the sand. The second his Espada left he felt himself loosen in too many ways. The ache in his neck lightened, his shoulders dropped, and his hands flexed absently at his sides. The release was different than how it had been in the past. Before, the statue-esq position he'd keep was out of fear and respect. Now it was because he simply didn't know what else to do.

His chest would contract when Nnoitra was near. It was something he'd been used to for years since becoming a Fraccion, but lately it had gripped him in a more profound way. Whatever walls he'd built inside had been burst wide open the second Nnoitra touched him. Now it felt like a flood that he was constantly fighting against, trying desperately not to be swept away. But he'd begun to drown as soon as the current rituals started.

Instead of their usual playfulness, even if it did get violent, there was a... An absence. Some level of rejection that he didn't know how to handle. Nnoitra was ignoring him. Ignoring the situation in a way Tesla could never comprehend. Nnoitra Gilga, avoiding confrontation! Through the aches in his heart it fanned a fire. He'd made the effort to avoid this situation. He was going to Harribel! He was going to get away from this! But no. Nnoitra convinced him to stay, and for one stupid second, Tesla believed it.

He still did, in a way. That's what was keeping him still - keeping him on the brink. Arrancar were never equipped to feel, but when they did, it was practically miraculous. Miracles, he had found, was one of the reasons Nnoitra hadn't killed him already.

He stopped in front of the door and slipped into his room, locking the door behind him.

The room had begun to seem alien to him since that night. Something so intimate and it happened in a place that would never let him forget. A weak smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he sat on the bed, running his fingers through the thin blankets. His train of thought went out the window when the memories picked up in his head- replaying. Blood flushed his cheeks. His eyes flicked towards the door, cautiously, before moving a hand to his hamakas.

Sometimes it was better to bite the bullet.

After... relieving himself, he'd found himself sitting in Tier Harribel's foyer. An hour prior she had sent Sung-Sun to deliver him a summons which he'd promptly complied to. The conversation had begun professional enough, just cleaning up the remnants of his "transfer". It actually would have been quite the brutal process once she'd explained how it would have gone down. Fraccion don't simply "leave" their Espadas - they must be claimed by another and if the owner cares enough to fight, custody is won in battle. It was a dirty series of events he found himself relieved to avoid.

Then the conversation tipped.

"How is he treating you?" Her voice held no assumptions. It was calm and gentle - like a mother's.

His shoulders flatten themselves and he adjusted his collar. "Everything is," he hesitated, "Acceptable." The words felt clunky and stirred something bitter in his stomach. "I'm honored to serve under him." The correction quipped out automatically. He may have been unsettled but he still could not foul Nnoitra's name.

Harribel stared at him. "Do not censor yourself, Tesla. I asked you to speak your mind."

He swallowed shoulders relaxing. "He's... He doesn't look at me. It's like I'm not even there anymore."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from him. Nnoitra is close to incapable of companionship. It's something he is unfamiliar with. With all things, fear comes from what which we do not know. You are the unique exception in this case. You have been with him for hundreds of years, by his side. Even he cannot stop some form of affection from rising." She turned away from him, hearing her own Fraccion nearby. "Our Fraccion are a part of us arbitrarily. We choose them at this form not only for survival, but for companionship. This is an alien concept to some."

He nodded, eyes flicking to his feet. "I don't know what to do."

She turned back to him at full attention. "You have to make it normal for him. His ego will make this hard, and it is unfair that you have to do this. But you are more aware than he ever will be of these... human things. Make him understand."

With that she stood, waiting until he followed suit before leading him to the door. "You both have crossed the first barrier. You can cross the second."

"Thank you, Harribel-sama." He bowed, truthfully grateful. Although Nnoitra had certain perceptions towards females, he never could deny their intelligence. Pleasantries were exchanged and with that he sonido'd out of her territory.

The next day Nnoitra did not summon him to train. It was something that sent his chest concaving, but as he breathed,

Harribel's advice rang through his head.

Make him understand.

He pulled on his attire and sonido'd to the center of Las Noches: the dome. Hot sands washed over him and a disconcerting storm swelled on the East end - most likely another Espada training with their Fraccion. His expert eyes flicked across the landscape until they narrowed in on a thin form in the distance accompanied by several high-classed Arrancars. He moved towards them and stopped a safe distance away.

Nnoitra was taking on six -no, seven of the top 20 Arrancars. All above Tesla's own level but far below Nnoitra's.

Whenever another Espada was busy he'd always test Santa Teresa out on whoever he could find, it at least gave him something to do whilst waiting. Tesla's arrival would have been non-existent if Nnoitra's eye hadn't found him.

He was easily blocking several attacks but his disappointed face had immediately cleared, an emotionless expression replacing it. His gray eye narrowed against the occasional bit of sand. Tesla felt the eyes bare straight through him, making him feel hollow in the worst way. He knew Nnoitra didn't want him there, but he'd needed to get something across. So he stared back.

He didn't look through Nnoitra, or around him, or at the other Arrancar. He looked at him. Into his eyes and did everything he could to keep the emotion off his own face but obviously something slipped, because Nnoitra's jaw tightened. He didn't break contact. He held his ground and stood at position while the fight when on.

It quickly ended with the inevitable defeat of the Arrancars. Shamed, they all quickly sonido'd away before Nnoitra could kill them. Tesla tensed as the last one dispersed.

Nnoitra turned on his heel, heading straight towards him in a quick stride. His eyes flared with emotion for the first time in weeks, but it was a fire. Tesla's posture dropped and he sonido'd, whipping through the sand and into the walls of Las Noches. His heart suddenly felt like a brick and he knew as soon as he stopped, if not before,

Nnoitra would be there. His Espada's Reiatsu darted behind him at a leisurely pace and he knew that Nnoitra followed closely behind. He hadn't expected his prompting to do much - if anything at all. But now he felt the pressure and distinct outline of someone following him and no matter where he stopped something dangerous would occur.

So he did something risky.

He bounded off the wall and switched direction, heading to the Quinto's Wing. He felt the Reiatsu behind him falter before picking up again. His chest contracted achingly and by heart he found his way straight into Nnoitra's bedroom. The door flung itself open and he staggered into the far side of the room, quickly stepping back from the main door. In the back of his head he memorized the room's outline.

It was the first time he'd ever been in an Espada's room, much less Nnoitra's. He'd known every other part of his quarters except for the personal areas. The room had high-ceilings with accents of red occasionally popping out.

Small stairs led to an upper level that held a bed too big for one person. It looked untouched. In fact, the whole room looked... untouched.

There was a quiet /whump/ behind him signifying Nnoitra's presence. An extra flare of Reiatsu set everything in stone and soon enough Tesla found himself being thrown back against a wall. His arms braced himself against the smooth surface and his cheek pressed into it roughly as Nnoitra held him in place

One hand to his shoulder was more than enough.

His entire body relaxed against the surface, shallow breaths evening out to regular breathing. He resisted the urge to writhe out of the hold and look at Nnoitra, whose silence gave away nothing. His mind tuned into the feeling of Nnoitra being close to him - his faint, if nonexistent, breathing, the slight Reiatsu clinging along the lengths of his body, his fingers curled into the fabric of Tesla's shirt... In a not so distance part of his mind he wished

Nnoitra had been a bit closer. But this wasn't the time to get lost in such thoughts.

Several moments passed before strands of Nnoitra's hair tickled his back. He felt Nnoitra's breath on his ears as he talked, voice low.

"What are you doing, Tesla?"

The sound of his voice after so long had Tesla wanting to writhe for a completely different reason than fear. He had a plan; he needed to stick with it. Even if all he wanted to do was give in and tell Nnoitra exactly what he wanted to do.

Nnoitra caught his hesitation to speak and curled his fingers deeper into the fabric, moving closer to encase Tesla against the wall. "Seems like you wanted a little attention." Each word was punctuated by a tighter grip. "Showin 'up in the middle of that extermination."

His breath caught. "I-" Shallow breaths as the grip tightened. He knew Nnoitra's Reiatsu was undermining his own and not allowing him to heal. Bruises were undoubtedly forming under the iron grip. "- I wanted to see you." His voice was quiet.

The grip loosened and the hand retracted.

Tesla gingerly moved away from the wall, letting his hands slide down to his sides. He could feel Nnoitra's chest inches away from his back. Slowly, he maneuvered his body sideways and, heart hammering, looked over his shoulder to Nnoitra.

The Espada hovered over him with slited eyes that felt like they were tearing through him. Tesla's breath hitched and he turned to flatten himself back against the wall, now face to face with Nnoitra. The look in his eyes was different than what he was used to. There was question in them. Not the usual fire that like up his grey orbs, or the glossy look of lust that shined through whenever he'd finished a round with a female Arrancar. He looked... In honesty, Tesla didn't have the slightest clue what was behind those eyes. Just that they were waiting for something.

"Now you've seen me," Nnoitra sneered, the corners of his mouth curving up. "Have somethin you wanted to say?"

"Fuck me."

Nnoitra's smirk dropped. His eyes flicked down to look at Tesla's vermilion face and began scrutinizing every detail. His cheeks were flushed; his heart was audible to Nnoitra's ears. Tesla's eyes burned holes into the ground; his mind unable to believe those breathy, alien words had just come out of his mouth. He might as well have had a hemorrhage when Nnoitra spoke.

"Because you asked so nicely..."

Tesla didn't even have time to process what was said to him before Nnoitra was at his throat.

He was pressed back up against the wall and Nnoitra bent to get at his neck, teeth nipping at the flesh and elegant tongue going back to sooth the bites. Tesla craned his neck back and bit his lip, holding back a whimper. Nnoitra's eyes darted back up towards him - smirking. A hand shot up and grabbed his jaw, keeping his head still as Nnoitra moved to his mouth. Knowing better, Tesla opened immediately and moaned when Nnoitra slipped in and explored.

Adrenaline was coursing through Tesla's and he didn't feel the wandering hands until one palmed him roughly through the hamakas. A gasp vibrated through his throat and he leaned into Nnoitra - knees feeling weak. He felt a smirk pull at Nnoitra's lips as he groaned. He'd been hard since the minute Nnoitra had him against the wall, but now that a hand stroked him it was much more apparent.

Nnoitra gripped him through the hamakas and tugged upward with feather-like pressure, making him whimper for more friction. His hips thrust upwards into the hand, seeking it, causing Nnoitra to chuckle. Tesla growled unexpectedly, eyes flicking to Nnoitra's.

"Fuck me." He said through gritted teeth. Nnoitra shoved him against the wall, hands leaving Tesla's crotch and grabbing onto his legs. They hooked around Nnoitra's slender waist and Tesla's hands shot into Nnoitra's hair, pulling back into a kiss. He needed this right now and he couldn't wait for Nnoitra to finish the foreplay.

Nnoitra groaned, this time Tesla angrily nipping his jaw line before moving to his mouth. By the time Tesla had really begun to get into it Nnoitra tore him away and threw.

Tesla landed gracefully onto the bed, disheveled and flushed. His eyes watched as Nnoitra unbuttoned his shirt and flicked it and his headpiece to the ground. He moved onto the bed with ease and immediately moved back to Tesla, who had already begun undressing himself. Nnoitra sneered and shoved his hands away, quickly removing the offending article. He stared at his Fraccion for a moment - taking him in. He smirked in satisfaction before moving down to Tesla's chest.

Tesla watched as Nnoitra took a pink nub into his mouth and sucked, his hand going back to the throbbing member underneath the hamakas. Tesla arched, fisting the sheets as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Nnoitra mouthed his chest and moved from nipple to nipple before descending on his navel - all the awhile a hand gingerly palming him to agony. He began to think he was hallucinating when Nnoitra's hands moved to his hamakas and ripped them away. In one tug they flew off and Nnoitra stared down at Tesla's dripping dick.

His grey eyes locked with Tesla's brown and slowly, he moved down until his breath caused it to twitch. Without warning Nnoitra flicked his tongue against it, moving up and down to catch the pre-come. A broken moan escaped from

Tesla and he curled into himself when Nnoitra engulfed him down to the hairs of his navel. Tesla's fingers scraped against Nnoitra's scalp and he gasped. Easily overpowering his grip, Nnoitra pushed him back down with his free hands and stabilized Tesla's hips before moving.

Tesla arched on the bed, glazed eyes following Nnoitra's head and he bobbed on his dick. He sucked quick and hard, lips tightening against him like nothing he'd ever felt before. One hand moved up from his hip and squeezed a pink bud experimentally to add another sensation. Nnoitra picked up his pace and Tesla felt the back of Nnoitra's throat.

He looked down across his body and groaned when Nnoitra's eyes met his, also glazed.

"Please- oh god, YES." The blood began to pool in his abdomen and his toes curled, shallow gasps coming out. The euphoria began to creep and he moaned - so close...-

Nnoitra pulled off with a wet pop, two fingers quickly pinching the base of his shaft and cutting off the orgasm.

Tesla groaned angrily and laid back down, chest heaving. One more second and he would have. His dick throbbed achingly on his stomach, pre-come leaking onto him. Nnoitra stood at the base of the bed, perched on his knees with a smug look on his face.

"What was that you said about fuckin?"

He relaxed back into the bed and glared at Nnoitra, who chuckled at his expression. The Espada glided further onto the bed and knelt above him, the hems of his hamakas tickling Tesla's thighs. He stared down at his Fraccion and Tesla realized he'd been waiting too.

Hesitantly, Tesla sat up and moved his hands to the hamaka's waistband - fingers cautiously pressing against Nnoitra's abdomen. He felt the Espada's eyes on him and shuddered before slipping his fingers past the material and disrobing him. He fumbled at the sash tie and he let out a exasperated sigh when it finally slipped off Nnoitra's thin hips; pausing before ripping the remaining material away.

Tesla's breath hitched at the sight. The hamakas had indeed been hiding most of the picture - most notably the erection. His eyes shot up but were once again cut off. As soon as he finished Nnoitra grabbed his ankles and pulled - tugging Tesla in-between his legs. He barely had time to breath before Nnoitra curled over him.

"I'll give you the best fuck you've ever had." He breathed, breath ghosting across Tesla's cheek. One hand snaked down and gave his dick a quick tug (gathering pre-come) before moving between his legs and nudging them open.

Tesla groaned against the feeling and shut his eyes - feeling a slender finger probe his sensitive areas. Slicked, Nnoitra pressed in and began teasing him open slowly. While the work went on Tesla looked on through lidded eyes, focusing on the abandoned erection hanging in front of him. Without a second thought he reached out and gripped it, causing Nnoitra to freeze and let out a small huff. His grey eyes rounded up to Tesla and dilated.

He began a slow pace and moved his hand up and down gingerly, squeezing when Nnoitra let out small grunts and applying pressure. He ran his thumb over the leaking slit and picked up his pace. When a particularly breathy grunt caught in his ear he grinned. The face dropped immediately when Nnoitra brushed across his prostate.

He groaned, feeling his dick twitch unhappily on his stomach and gasping when Nnoitra ran over it again. "Nn... aH!"

His eyes rolled back and his hips gyrated downward for the continued feeling. He hadn't even noticed the three fingers in him until they curled inside him and - "oh god" - brushed against him in all the right ways.

Without warning Nnoitra pulled them out and flicked Tesla's unmoving hand away from his dick. He leaned down and nipped at his neck while positioning himself at the opening. In one thrust he moved in.

Tesla cried, arching up off the bed and into Nnoitra's body above. The Espada used his free hand to scratch small circles into his back, all the while waiting until Tesla's muscles relaxed. When they did the two exchanged a brief look before Nnoitra pulled out and began thrusting. He rolled his hips and pounded Tesla into the mattress - leaving him a writhing mess below. Every thrust was long enough to be felt and powerful enough to make it feel like a new fuck every time. When he lowered Tesla's hips he hit that sweet spot and took full control.

Tesla hugged in all the right ways. It wasn't Tesla's first time with a man - Nnoitra knew - but fuck if he'd ever been screwed this way by anyone else. Seeing him come undone beneath him, chest flushed, dick dripping, little moans that made it sound like he was on the brink every second... all of it made the blood rush straight to his dick.

There was a steady pressure building up and with every thrust and he closed his eyes against it - smirking to the lewd slapping sound and Tesla's grunts under him. His hands tightening around Tesla's waist and pulled him upward into his own lap, feeling his dick sink in even father. It was punctuated by a short series of gasps from Tesla, whose legs wrapped around his waist immediately. Tesla hid his face in the crook of Nnoitra's neck and waited.

Nnoitra's hips jutted upward, any pretense of rhythm gone. He slammed upward with whatever remaining stamina he had and held Tesla down by the hips, fingers bruising his skin.

Tesla breathed into his neck and held on for dear life. Whatever barriers he had about touching Nnoitra were gone now - his hands roaming every square inch they could find. His fingers curled into the blank strands and tugged.

His toes curled and his dick rubbed into the abdomen in front of him. He'd been on the brink for minutes now - and every second the warm feeling washed over him more.

"Nnoitra-" He gasped, pleasure spiking from a particularly hard thrust.

"I know." Nnoitra answered, to his surprise. It sounded like he was just as close. His hips jerked up quickly and Tesla went back to his shoulder, eyes rolling back. "Say my name."

Tesla groaned, smiling. He kissed Nnoitra's neck, nibbling up his jaw line and to his ear. "Nnoitra," - another hard thrust - "Nn- Ah!"

Nnoitra's hands clamped down on his hips and moaned for the first time that night. Tesla joined, feeling the extra pressure inside him and whimpered. Nnoitra's own head went to the crook of Tesla's neck and he panted through his release. It was quite the sight for Tesla, but he was also more than a little distracted by his own throbbing erection. It was getting downright painful. Slowly, a hand dropped from Nnoitra head and slid to his dick. Nnoitra saw it immediately and beat him to it.

Nnoitra gripped him tightly and jerked quickly, biting Tesla's neck fervently. His thumb mimicked Tesla's earlier ministrations and squeezed accordingly. He smirked into Tesla's neck and whispered.

"Come for me."

His muscles contracted and he hit euphoria, crying out and arching into Nnoitra's hold as white spurts coated the slender hand. Nnoitra pumped him until there was nothing left and listened as the last moans slipped out.

When he finished there was nothing but quiet breathing. Tesla's hands splayed against Nnoitra's shoulders and did their best to keep him from collapsing on the Espada. He had begun to tense again - swallowing a lump in his throat and staring ahead of him blankly. What now? Nnoitra was silent under him; not seeming like he planned to say anything soon. The euphoria slowly edged away but the fuzzy feeling kept him from panicking.

"Fuck Tesla, relax." Nnoitra's voice echoed off the walls. There was no irritancy in his voice. So Tesla did. His body melted forward into Nnoitra's and relaxed, quietly breathing against the ivory skin.

"I..." He started voice barely above a whisper. "I want to do this again."

There was a pause.

"We will."

He shifted beneath Tesla and slid him off (and himself out), gracefully moving off the bed to stand at its base. He towered over Tesla and looked down at him with a blank expression. Tesla's chest contracted and he quickly searched f any signs.

Anything that would tell him what was going on.

Nnoitra rolled his eyes, breaking the facade and smirking. He walked away from the bed and stopped in the doorway, glancing back at Tesla. "We're showerin, dipshit. Stop lookin like I just broke yer arm."

He smiled.


End file.
